The Darker Side Of Things
by jioni2
Summary: He was abusing her and she stayed. 18 and battered, Katniss Everdeen fears her husband, Peeta Mellark, and attempts to rekindle a relationship with an old friend. She is in a terrible place and needs comfort in her best friend, Gale Hawthorne.
1. Battered Wife

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

The Darker Side of Things

Chapter 1

I walked steadily as my feet danced across the tiled floor. Beautiful. The home was beautiful. In a room, Peeta was happily snoring and cuddled into his warm bed with silk sheets and soft pillows with the heater flowing, blowing warm air into the cozy room. And while I slept on an old, ripped couch in a cold cellar with water that dripped from the ceiling.

It was like this, now. Peeta, the bakers son. The Boy with the Bread, abused his wife.

The funny thing was, I still hadn't left him. It was kinda sick in a way, that I would stay and allow him to beat me senseless and lock me in an old wine celler with little to nothing to eat and starve me. Our home in Victors Village, a place where I would seek out comfort in Peeta, was now the one place where I would most likely die. How amazing.

My mother of course had no idea what was going on. She hadn't been to District 12 for two years now and had no plans on returning. Prim. Sweet, innocent Prim, had roomed with Haymitch, who's alcohol addiction had settled down a few notches, much to the pleasure of myself.

Effie, who decided to finally ditch her Capitol look and go to being natural, had moved down here a few months ago. Blonde hair shimmering and sapphire blue eyes, she had became a riot with the men down here, with her charming personality and flawless bronze skin. It was actually nice to see Effie looking like an actual person.

"Katniss!''. I scurried off into Peeta's room. He was there, holding a beer bottle in his rough hands. His eyes were bloodshoot and furious. With the way he drinks, not even sleep could drain the liquor out of him.

" Katniss!'', he yelled again. " Who told you to go out of your room?''. I stared down at my feet and meddled with my fingers. I let my brown hair shield my gray eyes.

I felt a sharp pain to my cheek and flew backwards, hitting the wall with force that made the breath fly out of me.

" Answer me!''. He stalked towards me, raising the beer bottle up and bringing it back down as to hit me with it. I narrowly avoided the shards of glass that covered the floor now. I screamed and yelped as he grabbed a pot of flowers off the nightstand and flung it at me.

Screaming and yelling Bloody Murder, I darted out of the room and into the living room.

" Get back here, honey!''. He was taunting me, trying to scare me. I refused to stay here and wait. When he was nearing me, I threw myself out the door and landed in the cold snow with nothing but my slippers and gossamer blue robe. He was in the door frame, sneering at me.

" Fine!'', he yelled." Stay out. then'', and then slammed the door shut.

January was always the coldest month with its unforgiving, bitter winter and thick snow that seemed to blanket everything. I particulary hated them, it being since it was the 22nd of this month that my father died. I shivered and used my arms as a source of warmth. I though about going to Haymitch and Prim's home, but quickly dismissed the thought. I had been there to many times. They would get suspicious. I decided to go to Effie's home, knowing she would shake off any thoughts about me arriving at her house clad in only a robe and slippers.

* * *

><p>" Katniss!'', Effie pulled me into a warm hug and I sniggled closer into her embrace. She smelled like pincones and honey, while her blond hair rested on my cheek.<p>

" Hey, Effie''. I smiled and greeted her warmly and took her invitation to a warm cup of hot chocolate and rolls.

" So'', she said as she walked out of the kitchen with a tray laden with warm, fluffy croisants and sweet, hot cups of chocolate. " What brings you here?''. I racked my brain for a lie.

" Me and Peeta got into a fight'', I blurted out. " Nothing too serious. Just a dissagreement''. She nodded and placed the tray on the glass table.

" Too bad. Hoping you two would start off your new lives together being civil to eachother''. SHe wiggled her eyebrow playfully and I laughed.

" Guess the Honeymoons Phase is over'', I pointed out and she let out a lod guffaw.

The house was glorious. With soft brown carpet and white tiled floors and bedrooms filled with plush sofas and soft beds, there was no way to deny it. A fire glowed from the fireplace and illuminated the house a soft bronze color. I dunked my rolls into my cocoa and chewed on the soft desert. I licked my lips, removing any traces of the hot chocolate and bit into another roll, nearly moaning as the soft bread warmed my mouth.

" You look like you haven't eaten in days, Katniss''. I let out a soft laugh, knowing her comment was all too true. I hadn't eaten anything but the scraps off Peeta's plate and water for weeks. I was partially skin and bones.

" No'', I say. " Your cooking is just that good''. And she grins a little and pats me on the back.

" Thanks. Means alot to me''. And she kisses me on the cheek as if she is my mother.

" I know'', I reply with a smirk on my face.

For the rest of the night, me and Effie chat and eat rich, buttery foods like Groosling leg that is filled with a thick, creamy sauce that fills my mouth, to buttered crab that is steamed and hot. When I finally become exhausted because of all the food, I sleep in a guest bedroom that has white silk sheets that are cool and engulf me in their soft embrace.

" Night, Effie'', I whisper to her, snuggling deeper into the covers. She looks back at me and smiles.

" Good night, Katniss'', and then closes the door behind her.

For the first time in months, my dreams are not filled with nightmares involving Peeta.


	2. It Is Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

Chapter Two

It Is Beautiful

It was morning. I could tell by the gleeful rays of the sun's light. Hopping out of bed, I stretched and yawned. Effie had been so kind to lend me some of her clothes and I gladly slipped on a pair of silk pants and a loose grey tank top.

When I reached the kitchen, Effie was there, making waffles and fresh orange juice. Omelets laid on glass plates along with potatoes, hash browns, and glasses of fresh orange juice.

" Good morning, Katniss'', she said, flipping over another waffle. " You look nice''.

" Thank you'', I say. I slip into a chair at the table and take a glass of juice. The cold liquid slides down my throat and fills my body with a warmth that has longed since being gone. I lick my lips slowly, savoring each drip that lands on my delicate tongue then sigh.

" Must be some really good orange juice''. Effie hands me a plate of waffles as she sits down with hers. " You took five minutes just to lick it off your lips''. I let out a half of laugh then look at her.

" It is. Haven't had any since my mother left''. And I haven't. The small piece of comfort that she gave me is gone and what's left is but a memory. I line my plate with omelets and proceed to gorge myself on the rich fare. It is all delicious. The thing orange juice. The slippery butter and thick, fluffy waffles have an extraordinary taste. When I am done with my food, my stomach feels as if it is going to burst.

Effie takes my plate and rinses it out in the pristine sink. My cup of orange juice is still full, so I take sips of that while looking out into the city of District 12.

The forest, first illegal to go in, is now free game for everyone. All of a sudden, my thoughts are overwhelmed by Gale, who is now in District 2, working on making weapons and living in a big fancy house. I think of the Sundays' me and Gale would spend, combing through the woods. These little days are the things that make me wish he was still here. That we were still together... as friends. I am struck by that one conversation we had, before the rebellion. When we were talking about Peeta.

_" I wish he were easier to hate''._

_" Me too. That way, I could've killed him and came home''._

_" And then, where would we be, Katniss?''._

And it strikes me, that maybe if I would have killed Peeta, ended his life, that I wouldn't be in the situation that I'm in now. I wouldn't have broken bones every morning and constant tremors of fear racking through my body. That I would still have Gale and his apple scent with his warm and comforting words. I would still be- in a way- peaceful.

" Oh, Effie'', I whisper. Effie looks at me while drying her hands with a white towel.

" Katniss?''. And for a moment, I can faintly hear a sound of worry in her voice.

" I miss him''. Him is Gale, my best friend.

" Who?'', she ask, and then the realization strikes her. " Oh, Gale''.

I just sit there, looking out the window as my feet dance lightly on the cold floor. The emptiness when he is not with me. When he no longer hunts with me and jokes, is unbearable.

"You still have Peeta'', she says. she smiles.

_Yeah. Old, wife beating Peeta,_I think.

" I know'', I respond. And then another conversation with Gale comes to my mind.

_" I love you''._

_" I know''._

I am using the same words that broke his heart.

A loud knock jolts me awake from my day dream.

" Effie?''. It's Peeta. I take a deep breath and brace myself. When Effie scurries over to open the door, Peeta comes bounding in with urgency. His smile is frightening and he shows all his teeth. But I know, that underneath this happy demeanor, he is actually going to beat me with and inch of my life when I get home.

" I'm sorry, Effie'', Peeta says through clenched teeth. " Katniss has to go now''.

" Oh! Okay''. She is slightly sad, Effie, that I won't be here much longer to occupy her time." Come back soon. Both of you''.

" We will'', and then Peeta pushes me out the door and into the cold January snow in nothing but Effie's silk blue robe.

* * *

><p>" You idiot!'', Peeta slaps me across the face and throws me to the ground, kicking me in my ribs.<p>

" Peeta'', I choke out. " Please''.

" Please what, my dear?''. Another kick to the ribs makes me scream and whimper." Please forgive you for disobeying me?''.

He grips my hair and throws me against the wall, knocking the breath out of me. He lunges at me full force, punching and kicking me.

" You know'', he whispers into my ear." You only have yourself to blame''. He wraps his hand around my throat, cutting off my air. " With me doing this to you and all''. He squeezes harder and I struggle to get free. I claw at his hands and he laughs, pushing me against the wall and smacking me across the face repeatedly as he squeezes the life out of me.

" P-Pee-Peeta'', My lungs burn with a fiery that I have never felt before. "D-don-don't do this''. He is laughing maniacally now. Finally, he throws me down to the ground and kicks me a few more times in the stomach. I heave and cough. The sound of Peeta walking away relaxes me. Tonight, I will finally have peace. I will finally have a little privacy.

" Dumb Seam''. And he walks off, leaving me alone in the dark. I crawl to the couch and wrap my robe around me. The coolness of the sheets soothes my bruised and battered skin. Slowly yet peacefully, I drift off into a silent slumber.

* * *

><p>Cold water drowns me in its icy claws when I wake up. Peeta barks at me to get ready. To get up for a new day. I wash up in the shower and slip on a plain yellow dress. I braid my hair back and apply a few touch ups of makeup to hide my bruises. I apply a subtle, pink lipstick to my lips then walk upstairs. There, Prim is standing patiently by the door.<p>

She's lovely. She is dressed in a grey plaid skirt with a fluffy, white blouse. Her blonde hair is in loose ringlets that cascade down her back, flowing like a river. She is wearing shiny white sandals, her finger and toenails painted a soft pink with flower designs on them. She has highlighted her looks with light blush, a shiny lip gloss that makes her lips look fuller, and a smoky eyeshadow that brightens her light blue eyes. Creamy skin and white teeth gleaming, she is as stunning as a Mockingjay.

" Oh, Katniss!'', she wraps her arms around me and I inhale her scent. Freesias and strawberries, intoxicating and beautiful.

" Prim", I smile and kiss the top of her forehead lightly, drumming my fingers on her arm softly. She's grown so much since I saw her. My height now, she looks more grown up. More mature. Not to mention that she finally learned how to hunt with a bow and arrow which has given her an athletic body.

" Has Haymitch been taking care of you?'', I ask, and she nods, smiling warmly.

" Oh, yes. He's been helping me keep up my studies and been acting more like a... father, than a drunk", And I laugh softly.

" Good. Good''. I hear a cough behind me. Peeta is looking at me, eyes focused on us.

" Sorry'', she says. She turns to me. " I was wondering... Katniss, would you like to take a walk with me? Just through the town square''. I turn and look at Peeta. He nods curtly and I sigh. Spending time with Primrose is just what I need.

" Go on ahead'', he says, but I can hear the pinch of annoyance in his voice. " Take her wherever''.

And we are off. Prim puts her delicate fingers in my hand and I gently stroke the soft threshes of her hair. We arrive at a tall Willow and she tells me to sing her a song. And I do.

_Under the tree lays a meadow of wildflowers_

_There a girl picks soft, yellow flowers_

_ Then there's a boy, big and burly_

_ His hair brown and curly._

_ And he picks with her_

_ And spins her around tree pillars_

_ While putting her in between himself_

_And whispering stories for her to hear_

_And then the separate_

_Hearing their parents near_

Prim has fallen asleep, her small fingers clutching the soft fabric of my dress. I continue singing, though, and stroke her cheeks with my rough, worn down fingers.

_The parents yell and _

_ Talk about marriage_

_To different suitors_

_And the pair cry while_

_Looking at the stars in the sky_

_And while sleeping_

_In their own beds_

_Thoughts of running away run through their heads_

_And the next day.._

_They hold each others hands and run with the birds_

_Ignoring their parents meaningless words_

_They run away_

_That day_

_And leave away_

_From all _

_Their_

_Worries_

Prim is deep asleep, snoring lightly and when I am about to tell her to wake up, her eyes flutter open.

" What was the name-'', she yawns a little." Of the song?''.

" Fly Away'', I say. " Mom, before you were born, used to sing it to me every single night".

It was my favorite song and my father would sing and act it out for me along with my mother. The song was what I sung in one of my music classes a long time ago, when things like reapings and starvation and hunting were simple-minded ideas to me. When everything in my life was fun and a game. Before my father died.

" It's beautiful'', Prim says, running her hands through my dress. " So beautiful''.

" Yes, it is''. I snap my head up. That voice... could it be. It is. Because when I raise my head up, I am staring into the handsome and twenty year old face and grey eyes of Gale Hawthorne.

**Authors Note: Boy did that take long to write. I also want you guys to know that I own the song Fly Away. Yep! I created with my own imagination. Next Chapter: Things between Gale and Peeta get heated.**


	3. Don't You Miss Us?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

Chapter Three

Don't You Miss Us?

My mouth dries when I see him. He's wearing a simple pair of khaki pants and a blue button up shirt, like on Prim's first reaping.

" Gale'', I whisper. He grin wolfishly and wraps me in a great big bear hug. I inhale the scent of apples and smile. He's back. Gale is back.

Prim's eyes have widened and she runs to Gale and hugs him.

" Hey, Little Duck''. She laughs and gives a small quack. I let out a giggle and watch as he kisses the top of her forehead and picks her up, spinning her around.

" What are you doing here?'', Iask. He smiles and walks patiently over to me after sitting down and steadying a laughing and dizzy Prim.

" I got a little vacation'', he says. " Boss got sick, so were all on paid leave''. I nod and decide to look elsewhere. I focus my eyes on the grain fields and picture myself collecting wheat from the long stems. Eating warm bread with my mother and Prim.

" Katniss!'', Prim says from behind me. " Why don't we take Gale back to your place?Show everyone that he's here". She is squealing with excitement. I, on the other hand, am always wincing from the bruises Peeta will give me if I show up with Gale at my side.

" Sure'', I respond." Lets go see Haymitch''.

* * *

><p>Haymitch nearly falls back out of his chair when he sees Gale.<p>

" Gale!'', he yells. " How ya been?''. He shakes Gale's hand and examines his face." Ya look like ya been doing some push ups''. Gale lets out a loud laugh.

" Yeah, well'', he flexes one of his arms playfully." Gotta be strong to build weapons''.

" Why don't you come into the kitchen. Got some food laid out and hot''. Gale responds with a sure, and then we walk into the kitchen.

The table is overfilled with juicy, mouth-watering foods. Horse meat drowned in barbecue sauce, roasted pig stuffed with a white cream filling, and a beautiful lemon-lime cake that is decorated with an array of flowers.

Back when Peeta's abuse first started, he used to bake me sweets and apologize, kissing my cheek and telling me that he would never do anything like that again. Now,there's only that occasional sorry and grunt. Now, there's only nothing.

" Lets eat!'', Haymitch yells, and we all sit down and dig into the food.

How delicious the vanilla pudding is. How much my stomach yearns for more as I take the last bite out of a fried chicken leg. How my mouth waters at the site of the bagels stuffed with cream cheese. I grab some mash potatoes and gravy, and then dip some of my crabs meat in it. So good. Gooey cheese slides from my mouth as I bite into a piece of pizza. Haymitch is casually sipping his wine and talking with Gale and Prim is going on about today until Gale brings something unexpected up.

" President Paylor'', there is an edge of grimness in his voice." She got into a car crash on Friday''. He twirls a roll and his hand and dips it into his hot chocolate." They say she's in critical condition''. Everything is silent.

" She's going to be okay, right?''. Prim's voice quivers slightly as she slowly drinks her lemonade.

" We don't know. Until then, they've hired this new guy'', he says in between bites of lamb stew."Kanson''.

He has dropped a bomb that has exploded into millions of bits, shocking everyone in its wake. Haymitch stares down at his shoes and his eyes droop.I just sit in my seat quietly, not comprehending what he just said. That Paylor is probably going to die.

" Well'', starts Haymitch, trying to brighten the mood." We can only hope for the best'', and then we all start eating again, trying to forget about the incident. Then, a hard knock jolts everyone out of their stupor.

" Come in!'', Haymitch calls, and then Peeta, who is sporting a tight smile. Walks into the room.

" Hi, Haymitch'', he says casually." I came to get-'', when he sees Gale, I think he might explode out of rage.

" Hey, Peete''. Gale says coolly.'' how ya been''. I nearly laugh at the expression on Peeta's face when he looks between me and Gale, but I quickly cover it with a cough when Peeta's head snaps to me.

" Katniss, could you come outside with me. Please?''. I slowly rise and tell everyone I'll be back. When me and Peeta are outside, he pushes me roughly against the wall.

" What is_ he_ doing here?''. He grips my chin tightly, making me wince." Tell me. Now''.

" He's on vacation", I simply say." Paid leave''.

" Katniss'', he begins," I don't want you around him''. He states it so clearly, that I scoff a little.

" What?'', I ask in disbelief." You can't keep me away from my-'', a hard punch in the gut makes me double over in pain, but Peeta holds me up.

" You heard what I said'', he snarls, and pushes me down to the ground." I. . Want. You. Around. Him. Any. More.''. I'm still breathing heavily from the blow, that the only words that come out of my mouth are" Or else".

I wait for the blow, the pain, but it never arrives. Instead, Peeta looks at me with a wicked grin on his face.

" You know'', he hisses." Prim is such a sweet little girl. Hate to see something bad happen to her''. Right there is when I know I have made a mistake to talk back to Peeta. He's going to hurt her. Hurt my little sister, Prim, If I don't abide by his rules. If I don't respect him. If I don't stay away from Gale.

" Got that?'', he ask, and I nod my head vigorously and he pulls me up and wipes me off. " Good. Now let;s get back to dinner''.

It is unbearable to see Peeta sit next to Prim, chatting with her and telling her jokes. All through this, he makes signs to slit Prim's throat with a shiny, long bladed butcher knife. I want to vomit right there and then.

Prim. Sweet, innocent, caring Prim. The thought of something happening to her makes me sick to my stomach. But I still do it. I stay away from Gale the entire night. Finally, he has had enough of this.

" Katniss'', he breathes." Why are you... Avoiding me?'', he ask as I am about to go back home with Peeta. I don't give him an answer, out of fear that Peeta may be watching, and I walk off into the distance, leaving him standing frozen in the unforgiving cold.

**Authors Note: Sorry I didn't add a Gale/Peeta confrontation, but I promise I'll do that in the next chapters. Until then, goodbye readers. Oh! And special shout out to all of my reviewers. You make my heart feel super special. Disclaimer: I do not own Ni Hao Kailan, LOL! PS: I have no Idea how to spell in Chinese.  
><strong>


	4. The Only Exception

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

**Chapter Four**

**The Only Exception**

I interlace Prim's fingers in my own, and sit her down in my lap. We sit under the same Willow that we did yesterday. The long branches and thick leaves shield us from the sun's rays.

" Tell me'', she says in a dreamy voice, her free hand meddling with pink Tulips. Her eyes are clear and peaceful. " Tell me how it feels to be in love''. I put my rough fingers in her hair and start braiding it. The question takes me off guard. Peeta. She must be talking about Peeta.

" It's nice'', I say, letting my head dip down and inhale her sweet scent." Like nothing else matters but that person''. I look up at the tree. " And you would do anything to protect them''.

" Anything?'', Prim ask softly. I look back down at her and smile.

" Anything''.

It is not Peeta I am talking about, though. It is Gale. Gale my best friend and companion who's heart I broke and will never be able to fix. It's my fault that he's so broken. So painfully rejected by the one person he sought out to be with. I, Katniss Everdeen, cruelly broke the heart of the one man that loved me most. And even though Peeta fell for me first, I cannot help but think how unimaginably selfish I have been. I don't know how. I just am.

And if I try to apologize, Prim will be ruthlessly murdered in cold blood.

Prim and I start back to my home with Peeta. I want to grab her and scream for her to run back. To get away from all this danger. For her to leave and make a new life for herself. But we all know that some way, some how, Peeta will find her and kill her.

As we step into the house, Peeta comes and gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek for appearances.

" Well'', Prim says sadly." I should go home, now''. I am about to bid her good night when Peeta suddenly interrupts.

" Why?'', he ask." Haymitch can wait. Besides'', he looks at me with an evil smirk on his face." It's a Saturday''. This is when I know I have failed as a sister.

Prim will be in this house, no doubt in a room right next to mine and Peeta's. He'll probably sneak in and hurt her. Or worse. Kill her. All the tension has flooded inside my body, weighing me down like a sunken boat.

" Really?'', Prim squeals. Peeta nods." Oh...Thank you, Peeta!''. She hugs him and kisses me on the cheek. Her eyes are clouded with excitement and glee. I hate thinking about how she doesn't know she's sleeping in a house with a killer.

" You can sleep in the guest bedroom'', I say, trying to cover up the grimness in my voice. She kisses me on the cheek one more time before running off into the hallway. I turn to Peeta and get down on my knees.

" Please'', I whisper, not wanting Prim to hear me." Please, just tell me what you want. Anything. I'll do it''. Peeta sighs and grins a little.

" Katniss. My dear, sweet Katniss''. He kneels so he's face to face with me, his hot, vile breath blowing into mine, making my eyes water. " Maybe... I don't want anything''. He leans in a little closer." Maybe I just like hearing you beg''. His lips upturn and he's sporting a lopsided grin.

" Peeta'', I cry, clutching on to the collar of his shirt." Prim. She's innocent. Leave her out of this. Take me-hurt me- instead''. I know what I'm saying exactly. I'd rather take a beating every second of my life than let anything happen to Primrose.

"What would you do?'', he ask, leaning in so our lips are only an inch away from touching. I want to lean away from his wretched breath." To protect your sister''.

" Anything'', I croak.

" Hmm'', he taps his lips and his left eyebrow raises. " What do you mean by... Anything''. I'm hysterical now.

" Just... Ask me what I'll do'', I lower my head." And I _will_ do it''.

" I'm sorry'', he says, tapping his ear with an amused look on his face. " What was that?''.

" I said, just ask me what I'll do'', I try to swallow the tears that are beginnig to come from my throat." And. I'll. Do. It''. How this amuses him. My pain. How my begs make him laugh and guffaw on the inside. Sick and twisted his mind is.

" Katniss'', he says," I have a small job for you''.

" What?'', I ask, my voice desperate and pleading.

" I need you'', he speaks in a clear, calm voice." To kill Gale''.

Everything stops. My heart thumps painfully in my chest and I cough and my lungs burn when I realize that I wasn't breathing.

No.

_No!_

" W-what?''. I latch on to his pant leg." Please, Peeta. Anything-_Anything_- but that''.

" You heard me'', he kicks me off his leg."Either it's Gale'', he looks into the hallway." Or Primrose''.

An ultimatum. Either person I choose, it will break my break my heart one way or another.

" Decide, Katniss. Your sister only has so much time left''. He looks at his wrist as if there is a clock on there. He looks at a clock on a nearby wall. " Wow! Time sure has flied''. He looks at me and smiles." Come to bed when you're ready'', and then flicks off the light, walking calmly to the bedroom.

I sit in darkness for the rest of the night, not processing the information Peeta has given to me.


	5. She's Dead

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

**Chapter Five**

**Lets Runaway**

My nightmare send me into so much shock, I can't even say anything.

They all include Gale, Peeta, and Prim. Peeta tortures Gale first, stabbing him and stabbing him until he bleeds dry, then slitting his throat all the way across, the blood forming a sick smile. Then Prim. He takes his time with Prim. Cutting her and kicking her and beating her. Stabbing her everywhere and slitting her wrists and throat. I cannot speak, only watch as he murders all the people I love. He turns, covered in blood, and saunters over to me. Raising the knife while I close my eyes, wanting the pain to end...

" Katniss''. I am awoken by the soft voice of Prim. Her hair falls wildly out of place while her blue eyes stare down at me with worry.'' Katniss?''.

" Prim'', my fingers stretch out, stroking her soft cheeks. They are warm and soothing to my dead, cold skin. " Prim''. My voice is dry and a foul taste pervades my mouth. My head and back ache as I raise up to look at her. "Your... Alright''. Her head falls back and she lets out a loud laugh.

" Of course I'm alright''. She shrugs her shoulders and looks at me with an amused expression on her face. " Why wouldn't I be?''.

_Because my husband murdered you and every other person I've come in contact with_, I think.

" I just... Had a bad dream'', I say, shaking my head." That's all''. She tilts her head to the side and smiles again.

" You slept a long time'', she sneaks a peak at the clock." I left for school, came back, and you were still, like, Haymitch knocked out''. I let out a guffaw.

" Well, Haymitch certainly sleeps longer than me. Sober or not''.

" You wish'', Prim says, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning ear to ear.

" Katniss!''. I freeze. Peeta. He's awake.

" Katniss, sweet-ums'', he laughs, walking into the room. '' Though something might have happened to you''. He pulls me into a kiss and I hold back the vomit and foul names I want to spit at him. Prim giggles and makes wolf whistles.

" Nope'', I say, licking my lips, trying to remove the taste of him off of them." Stayed right here''.

" Oh'', he says. " I was hoping me and Prim could'', he looks at Prim then smiles at me. " Spend some time together. Alone''. He lowers his voice at alone and smirks.

_Oh no,_I think. _Oh God, no._

" That's... Okay'', I stutter, trying to hold back from grabbing Prim and running out the house with her. " It would be nice if you two could''.

" Mmhm. You need to run some errands. Don't you, Katniss''. I nod my head and start for the door. " Oh and, Sweetheart?''.

" Yes, Peeta'', I force out.

" Come right home after you're done, okay?''.

" Okay'', I say, and run out the house.

* * *

><p>Come right back home. I knew what that meant. Stay away from Gale. Not going into the woods with a bow and arrows.<p>

I sit in the blowing grass, picking up clumps of it and throwing it. I breathe in and out. Willing myself not to have a mental breakdown.

" You look tired''. Gale. I would always recognize his voice. I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment, though, about Peeta's orders. I just wanted time to think.

" You have no idea'', I mutter.

" What was that?''.

" Nothing''.

We sit there for a bit, looking out at District 12. That is, until Gale speaks.

" You've been avoiding me''. He looks up and turn his head and body towards me. " Why?''.

I stay silent for a moment before saying,'' I don't know''.

What a lie! How much I yearn to feel the warmth of his fingertips on mine. I need to smelll his apple scent again and not the bitter smell of yeast on Peeta. Not Peeta's chilled to the bone, long, scratchy fingers. Gale's laugh has been replaced by the evil cackle of Peeta's hard voice. The softness of his touch has been replaced by the roughness of Peeta's skin. The life I had with Gale has been replaced with the abuse I suffer from Peeta. How much things can change in just two long years.

" You have to know'', he says. " How couldn't you?''.

" Why are you here?'', I ask suddenly. " Why are you here pestering me+''.

" For answers'', he says." I need to know why you hate me so much''.

" I don't hate you'', I say, but I slightly choke, feeling tears start to rise in my eyes. " I could never hate you''.

" Then why do you keep avoiding me as if I'm a disease?'', he ask, his voice desperate.'' Why do keep straying away from me''.

" Because... Because... Because'', when I can't form a correct answer, Gale leans in and stares at me long and hard.

" Because what, Katniss?''. He looks into my eyes. Grey to grey.'' Did I do something wrong?''.

" No'', I reply." No! You did nothing wrong''.

" Then why won't you talk to me? Why won't you look at me? Hell! Why won't you breathe in my direction or think about me?''.

" I do think about you'', I plead. " Every day''. And it's true, because besides Prim, my thoughts about Gale punch me in the gut and give me headaches.

" Then tell me why you won't talk to me?'', he yells, leaning in closer. His lips are only a few centimeters way from mine. " Then tell me'', he says in a much softer voice.'' Why you never did this back to me''. And he kisses me.

Our lips meet in a searing kiss, the warmth of them colliding and blending with each other with a passion that I have never felt between me and Peeta. It deepens and intensifies as the seconds pass. Gale holds his warm hands in mine and for a second, time seems to stop.

" Gale'', I breathe as we break apart. " Oh, Gale''. I have done it. I have killed him. Killed his family, friends, Prim, my mother, Greasy Sae, Rooba, Ripper. Everyone.

" Katniss'', he whispers, putting his forehead to mine and holding my head in place." Tell me you don't miss me''. My lips try to move but I can't seem to think of a lie. I did miss him. I miss him so much, it hurts. His laugh, his smell. Everything about him I miss. And if he leaves now, I'll miss one more thing about him. His taste.

" You shouldn't have done that'', I whisper back, now about to cry. " You really shouldn't have done that''.

" I don't care about Peeta-'', I cut him off.

" You have to leave Gale'', I say, my nails digging into his arms as I grip them tightly.

" What? Katniss-''.

" You have to leave and take Prim with you'', I beg, tears now streaming down my cheeks." He'll kill you. He'll kill you both. All of you. Take your family and our friends, too''.

" Katniss'', he firmly says.'' I'm not leaving. And who's going to kill us?''. I break down and start banging at the dirt, crying and sobbing and chocking on my tears.

" Please, Katniss'', he says. " You have to tell me who's going to kill us and maybe even... you''. I realize I have nothing else to lose now, realizing that Prim's probably already dead, so I tell him.

" Peeta Mellark''.

* * *

><p>Gale doesn't stop running until we are in his hotel room.<p>

" I knew it!'', he bellows. " He's the one who's been making me stay away from you, isn't it''. I nod slowly and look out at the landscapes as the pass by.

" Gale'', I say. " I did it to protect you and Prim and everyone else''. He looks over at me and smiles a smile that does not reach his eyes.

" I know Katniss'', he says, gripping my hand. " I know''.

He throws me in his car and we both drive towards my house in Victors Village. Once there, Gale kicks the door down.

" Peeta!'', he yells. " I know you're in here''.

" Yes'', I stop breathing. Peeta.'' I am in here''. And the lights flicker on. Peeta is standing near the back door and in his arms... Is a crying and shaking Prim.

" Prim!'', I cry. Peeta pulls something out of his pocket. A gun. I stop running and stare in shock.

'' Me and Primrose are going to spend some time together. Right Prim?''. Prim cries louder. " Ta-ta'', he says, and then he disappears out the door.

" No!'', I call, but it's to late. They are already in a car and zooming off until they are all the way out of sight.

And Prim is already dead.

No matter if she's alive or not.


	6. Changeling

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

**Chapter Five**

**Changeling**

Me and Gale go to the police, but nobody finds her. Nobody finds Prim.

Days pass and finally, they just give up, saying she's probably dead. A memorial service is held in the square and other residents give their condolences. But I do not respond back. Gale tries to reason with me, but I just ignore him. I just can't process anything at that moment.

The memorial service is slow and grim. Names are introduced in a blur. The sympathy, the sadness, the hand shaking. It's driving me insane. During the day, there's the occasional look of sympathy from residents and pats on the back. At night, I lay in bed, thinking that maybe this is just a bad dream and that I'll wake up from it at any moment. If it is, I never do.

" That's it, God Damnit!''. Haymitch slams his bottle of liquor on the table, startling me. Him and Prim, they were like father and daughter. Now that she's gone, Haymitch went back to drinking, Prim being the reason he quit. " Katniss, you can't keep going on like this. It's not healthy''. I look at him and I blink back the tears that threaten to fall.

" I-I know, Haymitch'', I say, looking at my quivering hands. " I just can't believe they haven't found them yet''. Peeta has to be brought to justice. I'll kill him if I get my hands on him. I'll kill him with my bare hands.

" Katniss'', he sighs,'' Prim, she's gone now''.

" Maybe she's alive'' I say, and I brighten a bit at my own words. " Maybe she's just being kept-'',

" Prim's gone, Katniss. Not coming back''.

" No!'', I scream. " She can't be dead. She's not dead!''.

" Katniss, sit down and shut up''. I close my mouth and reluctantly take my seat.

" If Prim was alive, the police would've found-''.

" No, what if the police weren't looking in the right places. Maybe they didn't look hard enough''. I cling on to this desperate thought, despite the fact that no one won't probably believe me. I will do everything in my power to bring her home.

" It's not good to hold on to desperate dreams'', he says.

" It's not a desperate dream!'', I snarl.

" She's dead. Katniss!'', he throws his arms out in the air. " Primrose is dead!''.

" No she is not! I won't believe it!'', I get up and start to leave. " And if none of you will find her'', I turn around and face him," I will''. I slam the door in his face before he can stop me from going outside.

I walk out into the bone chilling, February air. Children mmake snow angels and snowmen as I walk by, but look at me with horrified expression.

I'm a wreck.

I open the door to my home and strip of all my clothes down to my bra and underwear. I fall into bed and stare out at the snow that falls from the sky. I've cried out all my tears. Peeta's won. He's taken everything that I care about. Gale's gone, my mother's not coming back to 12. What more does he want from me? No. What more does the world want from me? Why does it continue to take away everything in my life so quickly and let me suffer like this?

_Because it feels that you haven't suffered enough. Feels as if suffering a little is not much of a punishment._

Punishment from what? Is is because I was involved in The Hunger Games? Or because I've killed people in and out of them?

I flick on the TV, willing myself to pick up the remote and change stations. Something catches my eye.

_" Police have still not found leads on the disappearance of Primrose Everdeen''. _I sink down lower into bed. _" We now have a special broadcast from Panem's president, Williamson Kanson__''__._ The president steps onto a balcony, waving and smiling as if everything is fine and a fourteen year old girl is probably fighting for her life right now.

He's a tall balding man with a thick eyebrows and coal black eyes. His lips are upturned in a Cheshire Cat smile while he idly plays with his thin, bony fingers. He has square shoulders and hunches over while his nose is pointed outward. Clearing his throat and taking a piece of paper out of his pocket, he begins to read.

_Dear residents of Panem, I am sad to tell you, that President Paylor has died of severed internal injuries. As of today, I am now your new president''._ He grins and shows all of his crooked and yellow teeth. _" New laws will take place immediately. First, curfew will be strictly monitored in Districts 1-12. Curfew is at 10:00 sharp. Second, groups or organizations are forbidden unless verified and ordered by me. Then, Peacekeepers are to punish anyone who disobeys orders severly.'__'_.

I look out my window and see Peacekeepers in white suits holding weapons march down the streets of District 12. They are tall, strong, and have weapons that they no doubt have knowledge of using.

" Move out of the way!'', A short, squat man with a long, curled mustache says, leading the Peacekeepers to the Justice Building. " There are to be changes around here'', and then they march out of the distance and into the Justice Building.

* * *

><p>Things went from bad, to worse, to just downright cruel.<p>

Marcus Talus, the new head Peacekeeper, was at first a minor discomfort. Now, he's worst than our last Peacekeeper, Thread.

Gallows have been organized in the square, along with whipping stations, and torture facilities. My sisters case has been dropped and Talus has no plan to bring it up again. Everyday there's a whipping and new, high tech, electrified fences have been placed around District 12. The Justice Building now towers high, leaving an intimidating shadow. Dress code has been strictly enforced. Black pants, black shirts, black skirts. Black everything. I find no need to go outside anymore. Then one night, I get an unexpected visitor.

" Gale!'', I cry, hugging him and giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Even though nothing romantic has been going on between me and Gale, I feel the need to get a little affectionate.

" Katniss'', he says, steadying me. " We're getting out of here''. The window he's climbed through blows soft wind into my face.

" Where? Why'', I ask.

" To find Prim''.


	7. Burn, Baby, Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

**Chapter Five**

**Burn, Baby, Burn  
><strong>

While my mouth continues to hang open, Gale carries me out the window and we land in my backyard.

" Gale'', I hiss." We could get caught''. He grins and points to the electrified fence.

" See that?'', he says." That's our ticket out of here''. I look at him with an unbelievable expression." Then , we're gonna go find Prim''.

" Are you crazy?'', the idea is so preposterous, that I actually consider slapping him across the face a few times."We'd get electrified, and'', I point to the Justice Building." Talus has the entire District on high alert. We wont make it five feet away from the house. Not to mention it's 3:00 am and way past curfew''. He slips me a sly grin, the points at the trees that line the block.

" We could climb em'. It would take some work, but we could jump to the fence than jump out of the tree that's over it''.

A tall Oak. It's branches stretch about 20 feet and I'm about to go with it when I remember that we're going on foot.

" What about food and water?'', I say. " The nearest district is three days away. District 10 is north, so no bet that it would be colder and way more harder to get to than 11. " Along with clothing and-''.

" Got all that in here'', he pats a large duffel bag on his shoulder. " So, you in?''. I nearly pass up his offer then I remember. This is Prim we're talking about.

" Sure'', I reply, thinking about how I'm going to react when I finally find her.

Gale grabs my hand and we duck and dodge the lights of the watch tower. We squat by the first tree. A towering Willow with long branches and flowing leaves that sway in the cold wind. Gale climbs first, reaching the first branch, then gives me his hand. I hesitate before grabbing it and he yanks me up. Gale goes first climbing up the next sets of branches and I follow. The branches are hard and bumpy, scratching and scrapping my hands a few time. When we arrive at the all the way top, I feel a little dizzy realizing that we're about 60ft in the air.

" Oh. My. God'', I say." How the heck are we gonna survive if we fall?''. Gale shrugs and reaches for the branch of the next tree.

" Just trust me, okay?''. I don't know why, but I have the urge to trust him. I nod slowly and he grabs the next branch and proceeds to slide off the tree.

" Gale!'', I hiss rather loudly. He lets out a soft chuckle and raises himself up.

" I'm fine, Katniss''. He looks at me expectantly. " Your turn''.

I take a shaky breath and reach for the next branch. Gripping it firmly in my hands, I kick off the tree branch and briskly make my way onto the next tree.

" Now, was that so hard?'', Gale ask, and I nod my head and laugh with him.

Everything runs smoothly and finally, we arrive at the last tree. Gale goes first and he jumps over the fence and makes his way to the tree over it. I go, and grasp the slender branch in my hands. As I pull myself up, my hand slips and I start squealing as I fall to the fence. Gale catches my arm and pulls me up to him.

" I got ya'', He coos, rubbing small, comforting circles on my back. " I got ya''.

We climb down and land on the forest floor with a soft thump.

" Now what?'', I question. " Where do we go next?''.

He points east and I know where we're going. District 8. I've seen it on TV and the pictures of the dry deserts that outline it don't make me feel at ease walking there with him.

" No way am I walking through those deserts'', I shake my head.

" Katniss, do you wanna find your sister or not?''. I roll my eyes and we begin to walk east and deeper into the forest." Besides, we'll be fine''.

We walk for a few more hours, finally setting up camp in a cave. A small lake lies near it. When we step inside, Gale lays down a large sleeping bag and pats on it.

" Ready for bed?'', he ask. He smiles a little and I let out a tiny giggle. Giggling? I never giggle. Prim and Effie are the ones that giggle. Then again, anything can happen with Gale.

" Sure'', I say.

I lay down and pull the covers up to my chin. Gale slides in beside me and I blush a bit. The warmth of his body soothes the cold flesh on my bones. His breath tickles my ear and I feel his strong hands brush a stray hair out of my face. I close my eyes and snuggle deeper down into the covers.

" Katniss'', he whispers, putting a warm hand on my cheek. " What do you _reall__y_ feel for me?''.

I lay there for a few minutes, thinking maybe I should just pretend to be asleep. But seriously, I actually owe him this, with him kissing me and all.

" Gale, you're my best friend'', I whisper back, turning on my left side and looking into his eyes. " I don't want to ruin that''.

" Then just tell me the truth'', he cups my face in his hands." I'll still be your best friend no matter what''. I breath in and let it out my nose.

" I feel something for you, Gale''. The words come out of my mouth and they feel so normal to say, as if these words are said by me everyday. " I feel something strong and everytime you leave'', I gulp. " It makes me feel a bit of pain''. These words, seeming so simple in my mind, could be the single phrases that could tear me and Gale apart.

" Do you love me, Katniss''. I shake my head.

" I don't love you, Gale'', I whisper. " But there's something there. A spark maybe. I don't love you'', I lean in a bit closer." But I do feel something for you''.

We lay there a few minutes, gazing into each others eyes. Then Gale crushes his lips to mine.

Hot and soft. That's what Gale's lips feel on mine.

He cups my face and I lean into the kiss. That spark, the one I said happens between me and Gale, has turned into a ferocious flame that could torch the world.

And can never be put out.

He leans back and looks into my eyes again. '' What about now. Is is still just a spark?''.

" No'', I breath, my chest heaving up and down." It's a flame''. And we kiss again, our lips molding together like a puzzle. His taste is sweet. Strawberries and Vanilla. His hands now hold my hips in place and I entangle my fingers in his hair. Peeta's kisses were never this intense. Never this emotional. Not before or after the abuse. Just mindless pecks on the cheek or mouth. Gale's kisses...

Could burn down every aspect of the universe.

Pulling apart, I lay flat on my back. Gale's hand finds its way into mine, never letting go.

" I love you, Katniss Everdeen'', he says, wrapping me in his arms." I don't care if you don't feel the same way. I love you''. I can't deny it. The pull between me and Gale is not just a small spark. Not a ferocious flame. It is an intensified inferno that could destroy every molecule in existence and could make every romance int the universe look like a useless fling.

Gale finally lets go of my hand and I want to pull it back as if I might fall apart without it.

" We should go to sleep'', I say, grabbing back his hand." We have a long journey tomorrow''. Gale nods and pulls me into his chest. I grip his black shirt, the soft wool warming me. " Good night, Gale''.

" Good night, Girl On Fire'', he looks down and smiles and I smile back.

I go to sleep engulfed in an intense flame that I never want to escape from


	8. Beautiful Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games

Authors note: **Yes, well, here is another Hunger Games fanfic. This all takes place after the rebellion when Katniss is 18 and Peeta is 19.**

**Chapter Six**

**Beautiful Nightmare**

Morning comes and I wake up to find Gale roasting a plump bird over a fire. He looks over at me and smiles.

"Want some?'', he ask, gesturing to the animal burning over the coals." I had my bow and shot it this morning''.

" What is that?'', I ask, looking at it with a slightly curious expression.

" A Groosling''. He turns it over and comes and sits down next to me.

Groosling. The memory of me and Rue floods back to me and punches me like a ton of bricks. Rue...Prim. Have I really failed to save that many children? Who else will be killed because of my actions?

" Sure'', I say, but there's an edge of grimness in my voice. Gale nods and goes back to the fire. He gently pulls the Groosling off the fire and lays it on a sheet of plastic. Cutting it with a knife, he hands me a piece and I gladly take it in my hands. When I bite into it, I realize how little I had been eating over the past weeks. How skinny and small I had become.

" Uh..Thanks''. Awkward can't even describe the air between me and Gale.

" We should start moving'', he says, looking out at the horizon. " Last night, I walked back to the district. The guards are furious''.

" Because we escaped'', I say. He nods takes a bite out of his Groosling leg.

" Talus is questioning everyone. No one knows a thing''.

This makes me swell with guilt. People. Innocents people. Are being questioned about our whereabouts and don't even know. They are probably being beaten and tortured because of Gale and mine actions.

" You ready?'', he ask. I mutter a yes and stand up. I wrap my food in my plastic and tuck it in my pocket. Gale and I cautiously step out of the cave, peeking around for anyone suspicious. When the coast is clear, Gale grabs my hand and pulls me out the cave with him.

We start off walking, our feet trudging in the melting snow. March. I remember clearly how every first of March, Prim would ask me to bring her flowers from the meadow. Daises, Zinnias, Camellias, Primroses. You name it. I brought Prim every flower imaginable. When we find her, I swear that I'll bring her flowers everyday of the year.

Gale and I look around at the trees. He holds a map in his hands along with a compass. Occasionally, we'd stop and sip from a small lake and munch on wild fruit that grows on bushes and trees. He'd joke and talk about how in District 2, practically every animal there is endangered. I'd giggle and playfully punch or smack him. It feels so right, me and Gale. Every few seconds, the same conversation would pop into my head.

_" I wish he were easier to hate'', Gale says._

_ " Me too'', I say. " Then, I could have killed him and came home''._

_" And then where would we be, Katniss?''._

Where would we be? I know where we would be. I would live in my big house in Victors Village and bring Gale and his family food. Prim and my mother would gobble down food and always have a fresh, new pair of clothes along with hot running water and different assortments of body washes. Haymitch would be my only neighbor and he would jokingly call me sweetheart and drink. Effie would still be Effie, and everyone I knew and love would be safe. Along with the fact that Prim would still be here.

" Katniss'', Gale says, tapping me on the shoulder." You okay?''. I shake my head and smile up at him, trying to hide my sadness.

" Peachy'', I respond, and we continue walking.

In a few hours, we reach a barren landscape that contains no water for as far as you can see. I grip Gale and my breathing hitches. In two days, we will be in District 8.

" It's...Dry'', I say bluntly. Gale lets out a loud guffaw.

" Very Dry''.

We stand there until finally, Gale pulls me along. My feet never move. Gale looks back at me and sighs.

" Katniss, think about Prim'', he knows my weakness. I open my mouth to protest.

" Think about water'', I say defiantly.

" Think about water and Prim'', Gale retorts back and I scoff and cross my arms over my chest. Turning my head I huff.

" Fine'', he says, shrugging. " Guess I'll go alone''.

" Guess you will'', I say, and I watch as Gale starts calmly walking into the desert. As I watch, I roll my eyes and mentally slap myself.

" Gale!'', I call. He turns back to me with a cheeky grin on his face. " Wait up''. Gale laughs while I glare at him and I reluctantly walk behind him.

* * *

><p>The desert, hot and dry, has small puddles of water to sip from. Gale and I would take breaks and sip from the rain puddles, savoring the clean water that came from them.<p>

Night falls and I quickly fall over from exhaustion.

" Thank god'', I moan. " I thought it'd never get dark''.

" Me neither'', Gale says, unrolling the sleeping bag. " I feel like I could sleep for days''.

When the sleeping bag is unrolled and flat, I slide in. Gale follows. I turn my back to Gale and look find the sand under my fingertips interesting.

" We should get there by the next night, District 8'', Gale says, looking up at the stars. " We could show around some pictures of Prim''.

I mm-hm and continue playing with the sand. I feel Gale shift beside me and I instantly know that he's facing my back.

" Katniss'', He begins. " I'm sorry I... Kissed you''. I don't say anything. Instead I turn around and immediately regret it.

His grey eyes pierce through my entire body. He's looking directly at me and I resist the urge to turn away.

" Yeah...Um'', my mouth has went dry and I lick my lips a few times." Yeah''.

He continues to stare at me, as if he's looking for something.

" What?'', I ask, feeling myself grow uncomfortable at his gaze." Is there something on my face?''. A few seconds pass before Gale burst out laughing. My cheeks grow red in embarrassment. "What?''.

" Nothing...Nothing'', He says in between laughs." It's just funny how you always try to search for a flaw that you don't have''.

I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips. Gale continues watching me before turning away and lying on his back, gazing up at the stars.

" What are you looking at?'', I ask, my eyes following his gaze.

" Ursa Major'', he says, pointing upward.'' The-''.

" Constellation'', I say. " The bear''. He nods and continues looking on.

" When I was little, about five or six, my dad would tell me stories about the different constellations. Ursa Major, Big Dipper, Capricornus, Aquarius, and'', he looks back to me." Sagittarius. The Archer''. I smile a little as he says my namesake.

" My mom, too'', I say, recalling a memory from my childhood." When I was nine, Prim and I went with my mom and dad too the meadow. There, we tried to name as many constellations as we could. We stayed outside until early morning''. The memory gives me a sense of comfort. Prim and my father always brought on the warm feeling of home. A small sense of security.

Gale and I star gaze, naming constellations and everything. Gale turns to me and I look at him.

" Katniss'', he takes a deep breath." I love you''. Gale brings me closer to him." I love you so much, it hurts''. He leans in and his sweet breath tickles my face. " And I'll always love you no matter what happens''. These words bring tears to my eyes. I close my eyes and look back at Gale.

" I love you too, Gale'', I say, and close my eyes and smile. The words needed to be said. The truth needed to be revealed.

I love Gale Hawthorne and nothing, not even Peeta, will change that.

And slowly, we both lean in and our lips connect, sending electric shocks through our bodies. I wrap my arms around Gale's neck and he deepens the kiss. I now know where we would be if Peeta had died in the Games.

Prim would be alive.

My mother would still be in District 12

All our friends would be safe.

Gale and I would be happily in love.

_Gale and I would be happily in love_, I think.

But now, being in love with Gale and Prim being held captive by Peeta...

**Now it's a Beautiful Nightmare**


End file.
